Lady
|last_appearance=Calling All Engines! |creator(s)= Britt Allcroft |uk/us_voice_actor=Britt Allcroft |name=Lady |nicknames= * The Lost Steam Engine * The Lost Engine * Lady the Golden Engine |gender=Female |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= * The Magic Railroad * North Western Railway * Shining Time station |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-0T |wheels=4 |railway=The Magic Railroad |owner(s)=Burnett Stone}} Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett Stone both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he spent years desperately trying to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service, and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magic. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady came back to life and returned to Sodor, where she was once again chased by Diesel 10. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10, and she gave the Conductor Family the Gold Dust they needed. When the steam and diesel engines were facing a fallout, Lady and Rusty both appeared in a dream of Thomas'. She told him how to resolve the conflict between the two kinds of engines, by working together regardless of their differences. Personality Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Technical Details Basis Lady appears to be a freelance design, with no real known locomotive prototype. However, her design does bare some resemblance to the GWR 101 Class, and the 3½ gauge LBSC Tich 0-4-0 side tank locomotive, as well as the Liverpool Overhead Railway "Lively Polly". One of Lady's concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, resembling Gazelle, a Dodman & Co 0-4-2 Well Tank locomotive from the Shropshire & Montgomeryshire Railway. David Eves originally intended to be based on the GWR 3031 Class, however Britt Allcroft wanted Lady to be a small engine. Coincidentally, the Hornby Emily was manufactured using a repainted GWR 3031 Class. File:IMG_3546.JPG|Lady's possible basis, the GWR 101 Class File:LadyBasisTich.jpg|Lady's possible basis, Tich File:LadyConceptArtBasisGazelle.jpg|Lady's concept art basis, Gazelle Livery Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends Specials * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! Music Videos * Calling All Engines! - Together |-| Other Media= Trivia * Lady is the first standard-gauge steam engine in the television series not to be created by the Rev. W Awdry. * She was the first female steam engine and tank engine introduced in the television series and the third female engine overall, the first being Daisy and the second being Mavis. * Her face is only visible on Sodor. * Lady has a coupling on her back, but not on her front. * Lady has a cover for her coal bunker. * Originally, Lady was not going to have a speaking role in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, her only way of communicating was "telepathically" with Thomas when he was on Muffle Mountain and her whistle. She was later given lines to help smooth over cuts made to the film. * Lady's ERTL prototype toy was a repaint of Rheneas. * Lady's whistle sound was reused for Millie. * On the 24th of November 2017, the life-sized prop was listed for sale on LetGo. The model is currently in a state of disrepair, being repainted, the funnel shortened and details such as lamps, buffers, dome, whistle and coal bunker removed. The money ($2000 USD) has been gathered to purchase it. Lady was soon moved to a storage facility awaiting repair. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Thomas Town * Nakayoshi * Woody Capsule Series * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Brio * Trading Cards References es:Lady pl:Dama he:ליידי ja:レディー Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:Female characters Category:Folklore Category:Magic Railroad